I am Maximum Ride
by KiyachiRawr
Summary: Half my family gone. Finding our new Addition. Vampires and werewolves, Yeah funny. Oh yeah, and what's an Imprint?   Humor, Romance, Angst, Hurt/comfort and others. MaxX? IggyxNudge SethxOc and others.
1. Prologue

**Hiya Kiyachi is Kiyachi! Thise is Kiyachi's First story! Yay! It's a crossover... as you can see! **

**Disclaimer: Really? Really? Does Kiyachi look like stephanie Meyer or James Patterson?**

**

* * *

**

I'd tried to end my life, more than once. It didn't work out that well.

And the reason I had did it…

Most my family was dead. I didn't have two pyro maniacs, only one, Iggy.  
I didn't have Angel, my baby, my sweet baby and her dog total, the black Scottie.  
Worst of all, I didn't have Fang, the one, my first love. My best friend.  
Losing him was like not having air. I needed him, he was my attachment to life.

My life meant no more, All I had was Iggy and Nudge and our new edition Kichi.

And All I had to do, was bear it, Like The leader would.

I am Maximum Ride.

* * *

**So how'd you like it? Please review? *.* Oh, yeah and Kiyachi would like to thank her wonderful beta Kichi-Baka! Yeah, Kiyachi put her in! Big deal! SHE'S KIYACHIS' BETA =D**

**Pwease Review?**


	2. Chapter 1: Someone's watching

**Kiyachi owns nothing, hehe, Snickuhs bahrs...**

So, we're flying (and running in Kichi's case, she's 14% snow leopard) over some place in Washington named after a kitchen utensil. My brain flashed an image of Germany, Angel, Fang, Gazzy, and Total.

I let out strangled sob, and fell. I saw Kichi out of the corner of my eye.

"Max!" Nudge yelled and zipped down to get me, Iggy on her heels.

They had me, and dropped down on to the soft, springy grass on the forest floor.

Nudge held me awkwardly, petting my head, her and Iggy murmuring ords of comfort.

I let out a wail of despair, something I would have never done before.

Sobs shook my entire body.

Then suddenly, I stopped. Something was watching, was it good?

Don't ask me cause, boy. I was knocked in 5 seconds flat, just like Nudge, Kichi, and Iggy.

**Don't give kiyachi crap about short chapters and shit, Kiyachi has things to do, people to see, place to go, if you review kiyachi's story. THIS DAMN THING WOULD BE LONGER! xD naw just kidding, kiyachi can't write much until chapter 3 =w= But pwease review! its really digusting how much it would make happy... really! It's really hard writing in first person ^.^''**


	3. What's This UH HELLO!

The first thing I saw when I woke up, made me almost snicker, if it weren't for my situation.

Kichi was waving her hands around and yelling at two tall, hot guys, Iggy and Nudge backing her up. Let us dub them hot guy 1 and hot guy 2... But first, how did this happen, and why didn't I have any memory of what happened?

Iggy spun around to face me, looking me in the eyes. "Max is awake." He said and Nudge and Kichi stopped yelling. I took a leader-ly stance up.

"Kay, Let me says this nice, loud and clear." I said, glaring at hot guy 1 and 2.

"Why the _hell_ are **we **_here_ and just who the hell are _you!" I almost yelled and grit my teeth._

Hot guy 2, (I bet he was leader) look the same as all the others; he was tall, buff, and tan, he started to talk. He was still not as hot as the other.

"We're sorry for… abducting you." He said like everything was perfectly fine. I pinched the bridge of my nose. This guy does not understand that abducting a bird-kid and snow leopard-kid is a no go.

"We thought you were our enemies," He paused and looks at us, in our cluster of never fitting in people.

"They… are special in ways as well." Ha-ha… yeah, my ass and back.

"Yeah, well we're leaving, adios, see you like… never." I shouted, already half way out the door, Nudge Iggy and Kiyachi on my wing.

I was ready to snap my wings out when yet another hot guy came out. He bumped into me obviously not seeing where he was going.

"Sor-" We started but stopped when we looked into each others eyes.

It was like… being connected to something; I felt the need to be with this guy. Before it was just me and flock, then it was Kiyachi and my remaining flock.

Now it's just this guy and my family.

"Uh…" He started and blinked at me.

"I'm…"


End file.
